The invention relates to a flat key having a grip element and a key bit, the grip element including a casing and the key bit being arranged in a manner enabling it to be moved into and out of the grip element casing and to be fixed in its respective extreme position.
Flat keys of this type have the advantage that they take up relatively little space and that when being carried, for example in a jacket or trouser pocket, there is less risk of injury than is the case with flat keys having a key bit that is rigidly fixed on the grip element.